


Wireless

by Plenicelune



Series: Detroit: Become Human Vignettes [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dildos, Edgeplay, M/M, RK900's Detachable Wireless Dick, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenicelune/pseuds/Plenicelune
Summary: Why did Gavin Reed ever think that allowing RK900 to have a detachable wireless dick would be a good thing for him?





	Wireless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.
> 
> I couldn't make this reach to 1k words :'C  
> No beta. Will fix my mistakes when no one is looking.

Why did Gavin Reed ever think that allowing RK900 to have a detachable wireless dick would be a good thing for him?

Gavin Reed doesn’t have the best of posture, RK900 muses, always slouching whenever he can, but right now his back is ramrod straight. His face is flushed, the scar on his nose in a jagged line as Gavin scrunches his face. Any small bodily movement from him jostles RK900's brand new, state of the art, detachable, wireless male genital component inside him, directly against his prostate. The detachable component can also vibrate at RK900's will.

And right now every byte of RK900’s code is willing his dick to vibrate.

RK900 taps into the wireless connection to make his dick harder. He is kind enough to remind Gavin to wear loose pants, before they left for a breakfast date.

Gavin visibly flinches, throws a hand to his mouth to catch his voice before it can betray him.

“Our meal has arrived,” RK900 says, as indifferent as he can.

He's fully aware it will piss Gavin off, how composed the android is, while the human is barely keeping it together. Gavin is sure to bitch out, but can't because of some pressing matters. It's not as if RK900 remains unaffected. There is a steady stream of delicious data translated from the friction and tightness of Gavin's anal cavity, his rhythmic clenching and unclenching, and even the body shivers that RK900 cannot get enough of. RK900's only regret is that they haven't upgraded his genital component sooner.

As the waiter approaches closer, RK900 reaches under the clothed table to rest one of his hands on Gavin’ knee. He squeezes, and is rewarded by Gavin clenching, the component picking up on it and streaming the movement to RK900. RK900 means for it to be a warning, a note of caution, and maybe, just maybe, to further edge Gavin.

He can't help himself.

At least the restaurant isn't crowded, granted it's relatively early in the morning, and on a weekend, nonetheless.

“One breakfast meal set, and one unit of Thirium 310,” the waiter says.

“Thank you,” RK900 nods.

“Would there be anything else?” The waiter asks, shifting his glance from RK900 to Gavin.

“None for me. What about _you_ , Gavin?” RK900 asks, amiably. He taps Gavin’s knee. 

Gavin shivers and clenches again. He mumbles something, looking anywhere except at RK900 and the waiter. RK900 massages his knee, thumb rubbing circles on his patella.

“Sir?” The waiter cranes his necks.

“No, thank you,” Gavin grits out.

RK900 is proud of Gavin. He's been very polite lately.

“I hope you enjoy your meals,” the waiter smiles, and turns to leave.

RK900 halts the vibration, and his hand retreats from Gavin’s knee.

Gavin slumps against his seat, deflates into himself. He lets out a deep sigh of relief. His face is still red, but the scar on his nose is back to being a straight line. Chest heaving, he looks up at RK900.

“I find it quite interesting to see that more and more restaurants serve Thirium 310 now, acknowledging it as the androids’ equivalent for sustenance,” RK900 starts a conversation, in lieu of jumping Gavin across the dining table to stick his tongue down the human's throat.

“Please, fuck me,” Gavin replies.

“I am fucking you,” RK900 says sweetly, looking at Gavin straight in the eyes, grey eyes leering, “aren’t I?”

He takes the container of the blue blood to take a sip in the same breath as willing his wireless cock to vibrate again.

“No,” gasps Gavin, balling his fists against the table.

“No? Why no?” RK900 asks, “my dick is inside you, am I correct?”

RK900 amps up the strength of the vibrations to a level higher. He delights at how Gavin is desperately clenching against his cock, crossing his legs, biting his lips, as if any of those movements will give him a sliver of relief. If the world would allow it, RK900 can stare at Gavin’s current dishevelled state until his makeshift heart stop pumping blue blood.

“No, I want,” Gavin swallows, tries to speak again, “I want your fucking terminator hands all over me, my back, my hips, your tongue down my throat, on my tits. Just. You.  _ Fucking. _ Me.”

RK900 stands. He's glad his dick is in deep inside Gavin or else there would be a tent on his slacks right now. Already at the edge of his control, he amps it up to the highest level of vibration until he feels Gavin's telltale signs of orgasm, and right before Gavin can take the plunge, he turns his dick off and allows it to soften a bit.

Gavin sobs.

“Wait in the car,” RK900 says, “I'll have our orders be packed for takeout.”

Without a regard for their surroundings (although a quick peripheral check shows no one is looking), he takes one huge step to get to the side of the table, bent down to kiss Gavin hard, teeth and tongue and a whole lot of emotions. He lets Gavin go, who is still dazed and aching for more, and helps him stand up with a firm hand on his waist as half of his body is pressed against RK900.

RK900 presses his lips against Gavin's ear. “If you can hold out during the entire ride home, I promise I will fuck you hard, like you asked.”

RK900 feels Gavin steel himself, take a deep shaky breath, and leave the android's side, making a valiant effort to walk properly. The android watches Gavin head for the exit as he collects their meal. There's no one at the counter, so RK900 pushes a button to call on a server.

As he waits, he smirks.

He wills his cock to vibrate.

**Author's Note:**

> _(：3 」∠ )_
> 
> I need friends that I can fangirl about DBH with


End file.
